


cincuenta y un sesiones

by Edipo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Comedy, Doctors, Español | Spanish, M/M, change names, psiquiatria, silly comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edipo/pseuds/Edipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion Bhandary, director de la “clínica psiquiátrica san Bernardino”, tiene un gran problema que llamado  Death Mask”, un tiene un paciente psicópata y violento que parece imposible de corregir para los psiquiatras de la clínica. Tras el fallido intento de rehabilitación del paciente por uno de los mejores médicos de la clínica, Shion decide de mala gana darle el paciente al Dr. Aiolos Spira, quien tendrá que curar a Death Mask de su enfermedad en el corto periodo de  4 meses  sí de lo contrario, no lo logra, perdera ante su rival jurado Shaka Bhaktivedanta y probablemente algo más. Juego de egos, chistes de oficina, absurdos rivalidades entre los médicos de la clínica, un completo desconocimiento de la psiquiatira y más cosas en esta curiosa historia. </p><p>Warning: es un Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cincuenta y un sesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mucho gusto soy Edipo. Hace unos años escribí este comic cuando usaba el pseudónimo de Shibata o shivata. Si por aquí hay alguien de SS Fanwork es un gusto verlas chic@s. Cómo siempre vamos con mi pareja favorita Death Mask X Aioria. Espero que les agrade y sea comprensible la historia, cualquier comentario que puedan darme será bienvenido.

Capítulo 1

 

El molesto papeleo

 

 

-Y de nuevo lo hizo…- suspiro con cansancio Shion Bhandary, fundador y actual director de la “clínica psiquiátrica san Bernardino”. Frente a su oficina estaba el co-fundador con el ojo morado. –Antes de decir algo, deja que estemos adentro- Suplicó comenzó a rebuscar la llave en el bolsillo del saco en un vano intento de retrasar la mala noticia, necesitaba pensar lo que haría. En tanto, el moreno le clavaba los ojos con fastidio con los brazos fuertemente cruzados a la altura del pecho y un folder amarillo debajo de la axila. Golpeaba impaciente el suelo con el pie hasta que la puerta se abrió. Él fue el primero en entrar.

 

 

-¡No quiero volver a ver a ese idiota en mi consultorio!- gritó en cuanto Shion cerró la puerta detrás de él. Espero a que el fundador, y amigo de muchos años, tomara asiento para dejar caer pesadamente el folder sobre el escritorio de madera.

 

–¿Ya terminaste?... – se dejo caer en la silla.

 

 

-¡No me importa si me triplica la paga o me haces socio mayoritario!, ¡Yo no vuelvo a atender a ese cabrón!- sentencio antes de salir de la oficina, empujando a Mu con el hombro. Mu no tenía más de 30 segundos de haber llegado frente a la oficina con el té para Shion, pero los gritos le hicieron desistir de entrar

 

-¿Hung tenía el ojo morado?…- pregunto Mu al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con el talón. –Mínimo no azoto la puerta como los demás-

 

 

-Si - respondió cansino con la cabeza contra el escritorio, sus dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más frecuentes y tenían un nombre.

 

 

-¿Y si lo sedamos? ¿Qué tal una camisa de fuerza?-propuso desde la entrada Milo Yanopoulus con la perilla en mano, tras haber entrado sin siquiera tocar. El ver al Dr. Hung con el ojo morado le bastaba para saber, al igual que la mayoría de los terapeutas de la clínica, del problema del director.

 

 

-No podemos hacerlo- respondió Mu, dejando el te enfrente de shion.

 

 

-¿Por qué no?- se robo la taza del director para llevarse la a los labios.

 

 

-Podría demandarnos sin problema… – le sirvió una nueva taza al director.

 

 

-Quizás nosotros también deberíamos demandarlo- respondió Milo al sentarse en el escritorio, para disfrutar más cómodo de la bebida.

 

 

–No lo creo, ¿Qué tipo de clínica demanda a uno de sus pacientes?- suspiro mirándolo con una ceja arriba.

 

 

-Las buenas…-

 

 

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Además no creo que ganáramos, el tipo esta aquí porque sus abogados y un estúpido psicólogo lograron convencer al jurado de que tenía problemas psiquiátricos. ¡Un psicólogo!- hizo una mueca de desesperación al tiempo que tomaba asiento sobre el escritorio- además es de esperarse que nos golpee un hombre que se atiende precisamente por eso… es que sencillamente es…- suspiró elevando la vista al techo buscando la palabra indicada- Un tipo… furibundo-.

 

 

-¿Esa palabra existe?- pregunto Milo, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio y mirando a Mu. Quien se limito a responder con un movimiento de hombros.

 

 

-¡Me vale verga!, …- levantó la cabeza el director. –¡Si “furibundo” es una pinche palabra de verdad o si se la inventó Mu!, ¡Me vale verga!, ¡Dejen de discutir pendejadas!- ambos hombre bajaron de un brinco del escritorio.

 

 

-No grite, por favor. Sólo hará que le duela más la cabeza- pidió Milo, restándole importancia al asunto con un ademán.

 

 

-¿Cómo chingados no voy a gritar?- se levanto, golpeando con la palmas el escritorio, haciendo saltar su taza. –¡Hace tres putos años entro ese cabrón en esta institución y en esos tres putos años el pirujo ya se chingo medio hospital!...Si no logramos curarlos la reputación de la clínica se ira a la verga!-

 

 

-No exagere. No pasara nada si no lo curamos- Milo le dio un sorbo al te. –la gente no va a decir, “¡miren ahí no curaron a ese cabrón!, mejor vayámonos a otro lugar”…no…, claro que no-

 

 

-¡Pero mi orgullo esta en juego!- El director golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, haciendo bailar a la tasa del miedo. –¡No voy a pode!, ¡No podemos perder! No ante ese mal parido-

 

 

-No debería tomarse este asunto tan personal Bhandary- pidio Mu, tomando la taza antes de que callera de la mesa para darse en las manos. Shion, era alguien prudente, tolerante y educado pero cuando se enojaba, se enojaba de verdad y no soportaba que le contradijeran o le pidieran que se calmara. Más aun así lo hizo a petición de su nieto, quien tenía el don de calmar a cualquiera con su aterciopelada voz y relaja aura, a excepción del problemático paciente.

 

 

-Quizás el método tradicional no es el adecuado para un paciente como él… - desvío la vista hacia Milo antes de que abriera la boca- Y no lo vamos a sedar. El otro día escuche del propio Harris, que poco antes de tener su primera terapia con D, uno de los nuevos psiquiatras le propuso un método bastante interesante. Del Dr. Spira, si no me equivoco, pero él no acepto- una sonrisa discreta se formo en la comisura de los labios. - Y todos sabemos bien el resultado de su decisión- se acerco a la mesa para tomar el folder. –Deberíamos permitirle al Dr. Spira probar su método -

 

 

-¿A ese N00b?- pregunto divertido Milo arrastrando ruidosamente una silla hasta el escritorio. -Si vamos a utilizar novatos, ¿Por qué no mejor al Bhakjesk….- saco la lengua aun no lograba aprenderse el nombre. –Bueno el hindú. Si no mal recuerdo salió con las mejores notas en el examen de la especialidad a nivel nacional y es un genio-

 

 

-¿Y eso basta?, ¿insinúas que Bhaktivedanta por tener apenas veinte años es mejor que todos nosotros?, ¡Ser un niño genio no lo hace superior a nosotros! Hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, y una de esas es tratar con D- Respondió indignado. Mu detestaba a Shaka Bhaktivedanta. Ningún novato, ni siquiera un niño genio, tenía derecho a desdeñar el consejo de médicos mayores ni mucho menos a faltarle el respecto, ser cínico y maleducado con los pacientes, ser descortés con los enfermeros y demás personal no médico de la clínica. Y aun así seguía siendo el favorito de Milo y el personal femenino suspiraba por él, como colegialas en primavera.

-¡Aquí no necesitamos un sabelotodo! Necesitamos a alguien con interés por sus pacientes, dedicado y apasionado por su trabajo. Y ese, no es Bhaktivedanta, sino el Dr. Spira!- sentencio, poniendo el folder en la mesa. -¡Abuelo!, créeme cuando te digo que el Dr. Spira es la mejor opción. Él no te decepcionara-

 

 

-Mmm…. El Dr. Spira…- Shion se acarició la barbilla pensativo, el nombre le resultaba familiar pero no lograba ubicarlo. - ¿Es el tipo que atendió a saori Kido de su esquizofrenia?-

 

 

-No, ese es Brakti…el otro- Milo se mordió la lengua molesto, ¿Por qué el no podía tener un nombre más fácil? –Recuerde que gracias a él la fundación Graund dio una jugosa donación al hospital-

 

 

-¡Ah! ya recuerdo, es un muchacho muy inteligente quizás deberíamos darse lo a él- se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla visiblemente más calmado y desvío la mirada hacia Mu, quien le miraba con ojos tristes. Apretos los labios, sintiéndose culpable de su decisión, pues le debía el beneficio de la duda a su nieto. -¿y el Dr. Spira que ha hecho?-

 

 

-Es el que atiende a los gemelos Mercapidez-

 

 

-¡Ah! pues debe ser bueno. He oído que el mayor está más loco que una cabra- agregó sorprendido, dando un giro en la silla hacia su nieto.

 

 

-Sí, pero él aun no los cura- Agrego Milo. Golpeteo con los dedos la mesa, haciendo un gesto Burlon.

 

 

-Kanon está completamente re-habilitado y Saga esta en camino a ser una persona funcional- Mu sonrió al director.

 

 

-Muy bien. Ya he oído lo suficiente- tomó el folder y se lo entrego a Mu. –El Dr. Spira se encargara de esto- Antes de que Mu pudiera echar en cara la victoria sobre Milo, Shion agregó sin soltar el folder- pero solo tendrá cuatro meses para curarlo, si en ese tiempo no lo logra pasara inmediatamente a Bhaktivedanta-

 

-Eso es muy poco tiempo…- dijo sorprendido mirando suplicando a Shion. Consciente de no haber logrado convencer al director, sino que esto era una pequeña concesión por parte de su abuelo.

 

-Es todo el tiempo que te puedo dar. Tómalo o déjalo- dijo serio dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. A espaldas de Mu, Milo sonreía divertido, convencido de tener la razón y que su Dr. predilecto había ganado sutilmente el trabajo. Además, siempre era agradable humillar al santurrón nieto del director.

 

-¿Qué haces aun aquí Milo? ¿No tienes trabajo? Por qué si quieres te puedo asignar a ti a D?-Dijo Shion entre serio y divertido.

 

 

-¡No que va!- respondió sincero, acercándose lentamente a la puerta sin darle la espalda al director-. Solo pasaba por aquí y oí unos gritos, solo venia a ver si estaban bien. Pero veo que no era nada…nos vemos luego- Mu y Shion escucharon los apresurados pasos de Milo alejándose.

El director entonces dirigió una mirada sutil a su nieto-. No es que no crea en tu juicio o en el trabajo del Dr. Spira, pero, esto no es otra de tus tontas competencias con Milo. Oyeme bien Mu, esto se trata del bien de la clínica y nada más…no Mlo, no tu, no Bhaktivedanta - apretó los labios y le dio tres palmadas en la espalda-. Si, el Dr. Spira no lo logra no te sientas mal. Simplemente, es un caso complicado para un recién egresado-. Sonrió de medio lado antes de susprar- Tampoco es como si esperara que el Dr. Bhaktivedanta pudiera hacer algo…

 

Mu sonrió con pena y suspiro pesadamente. Comprobando en efecto que el darle el paciente a Spira era una concesión, pero lo que más pena le daba era que tal y como decía su abuelo, eso era una competencia entre Milo y él. Una rivalidad absurda que empezó desde que entraron a la escuela de medicina y que persistía a pesar de los años. Pero lo peor de todo era que nadie creía que ninguno de los nuevos psiquiatras pudiera hacer algo. Pues para cualquier miembro del personal de la clínica el tener que lidiar con de “D” ya era parte de la vida de la clínica, para bien o para mal, la presencia de “D” era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado. Pero Mu no podía concebir que ya todos se hubieran rendido con él, y Milo por su parte, sólo esperaba que muriera “D” o el juez que hubiera hecho el dictamen de que era responsabilidad de la clínica rehabilitarlo.

Aunque en secreto, un pequeño grupo de médicos juntaban dinero para tratar de comprar al juez, o en su defecto contratar a un investigador privado para que hallara algo y poder chantajearlo.

 

 

Pero en fin, es verdad que nadie esperaba poder rehabilitar a “D” o también autonombrado “Death Mask”

 

-Ve, ¿No le vas a dar la orden el historial clínico al Dr. Spira?- Shion empujo sutilmente a Mu. Quien asintió y se encamino a la puerta, antes de salir Shion volvió a hablar-. Para mañana quiero todo el papeleo en el escritorio-

 

-No soy una secretaria abuelo- sonrió- solo soy un psiquiatra más…

 

-Pero eres sangre de mi sangre e hijo de mi hijo, por lo tanto eres mío muchacho- bromeo. Con un ademán se despidieron y shion volvo a toma asiento. Sintiéndose más relajado, se estiro sobre la silla y se dispuso a terminar de deber el té.

 

                                 

________________________________________________________________-

 

 

-Oye Dohko- Se detuvo Mu enfrente del garrafón del agua, mirando fijamente el letrero pegado. -¿Quién le puso “oxido de hidrogeno “ al agua?- reviso la letra a ver si podía reconocer al bromista.

 

 

-El Dr. Spira- respondió sin ganas, recargado con lenidad contra la pared blanca. –Según esto, para que la gente no tomaran-

 

 

-¿Y funciono?-

 

 

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí tomando agua parte de mi?- miro alrededor, invitando a Mu a hacer lo mismo.

 

 

Rió disimuladamente –Algo me dicen que los empleados de limpieza y los pacientes van a dejar de beber agua- miro de soslayo a Dohko- Y…¿cómo está tu ojo?-

 

 

-Negro e hinchado, ¿No lo ves?- respondió secó llenando un cono con agua. –Oí que ya se lo asignaron a alguien, ¿Quién es el pobre bastardo?-

 

 

-¡Vaya! Que rápido vuelas las noticias- Mu se acaricio la nariz –Pues el abuelo se lo va a dar al Dr. Spira, precisamente-

 

 

-¡Pobre huerco! Apenas tiene un año y ya le toca con Death Mask. Tan bonita cara que tenia… - le da un trago al cono. –¿Por qué no te lo asignaron a ti? Tienes talento para lidiar con la gente difícil, has lidiado con Shion desde que eras niño…

 

 

-Anda…-Ríe por lo bajo, con una sonrisa de medio lado- Que fui el primero…-

 

 

-¡A la chingada!- el cono se le cayó de las manos de mera impresión.

 

 

-Si, a la chingada- repitió Milo llegado de la nada. -¿Quién le pego eso al garrafón?-

 

 

-Spira- contestaron al unísono.

 

 

-Espero que conserve el mismo humor después de que DM le parta la cara – lleno un conito con agua.

 

 

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que no le hará nada… - aseguro confiado Mu.

 

 

-¡Aja!, ¡Y Death Mask le va regalar una canasta de agradecimiento a todos los doctores del hospital por el día del medico!- acerco el cono a los labios y con un gesto burlón agrego, antes de que Mu pudiera responder-. Hoy en cuatro meses, a Death Mask lo va a ver bhakjek… el otro pues.

 

 

-Eso tenemos que verlo…- dijo seguro Mu con una sonrisa de satisfacción, acercándose para servirse también.

 

 

-Para mí que a ambos novatos se la pelan- agrego Dohko sirviéndose agua.

 

 

-Puede que le parta la cara a Bhaktivedante, se la parte. Es más, hasta yo se la partia a ese imbécil- Mu se señalo así mismo con el pulgar- pero, te juro que a Spira no lo toca-.

 

 

Dohko mueve la cabeza en afirmación y tiene un gesto pensativo antes de agregar-. Pues si pudiera, yo también le partía la cara a ese pendejo Shaka. Pero…- mira a Mu serio- Yo no aseguraría que no tocara al Spira, que con Death Mask a todos nos tocan golpes. ¿Qué te hace creer que a Spira no lo toca?

 

 

-Algo me lo dice…- comenta confiado.

 

 

-Andas desde antier hablando maravillas de ese N00b- Interviene Milo molesto, mirando fijamente a Mu- ¿Qué tienes por ese Güerito? ¿Estás enamorado de él o qué?- intenta bromear y parecer desenfadado, pero lograba justamente el efecto contrario.

 

 

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- responde Mu, de igual forma- ¡Ni que fuera como tú! Jotita…

 

 

-¡Ya quisieras! ¡Porque nomas así dejaba que me la mamaras!- movió sus caderas contra sus manos, fingiendo que penetraba la boca de un Mu imaginario.

 

 

-¡Pues para mí que Bhaktivedante te la mete! Y por eso lo apoyas tanto…- respondió rojo de ira. Fingiendo unos gemidos sosos y aburridos, mientras arremetía contra un Milo imaginario.

 

 

La discusión continúo con más insinuaciones de homosexualidad. Dohko no interfería y se limitaba a reír entretenido comprendiendo que era otra de las competencias entre ambos médicos. Pero la discusión se volvió más seria ante una acusación de Milo.

 

 

-¡No! Para mí, que solo le traes idea al fulano de apellido raro, porque curo a saori Kido ¡y tu no! ¡Te molesta que sea mejor que tú!-

 

-¿Qué?- pregunto indignado- ¡Yo a ese imbécil no tengo nada que envidiarle!, ¡Simplemente creo que el Dr. Spira tiene un ángel para esto! ¡y punto!- grito exasperado Mu.

 

 

-¡Calma! No grites Mu. ¡Estás en una clínica por el favor de Athena!- reprendió Dohko.

 

 

-Si estas tan seguro- sonrió de medio lado Milo- ¿Qué te parece si apostamos?-

 

 

-¿Cuanto quieres perder?- se acerco Mu, completamente seguro.

 

 

-Quiero…- barrio sutilmente el cuerpo de Mu de arriba abajo- Tu bono de navidad…-

 

 

-¡Hecho! Si a Spira le parten la cara te daré mi bono, pero… Y escucha bien, pero si por el contrario no lo hace me darás tu bono y si por…- movió su diestra en círculos. –Digamos por azares del destino le parten la cara a Bhaktivedanta…- mira divertido a Milo- me darás tu auto…-

 

 

-¿Mi auto? No, no claro que no. Ya casi lo termino de pagar, ¡solo me faltan tres pagos!- grito Milo casi histérico, no era fanático de los autos pero un auto seguía siendo un auto. Eran de esas cosas que una persona normal no podía arriesgarse a perder, si apostaba su auto ¿con que cara atendería a sus paciente ludópatas?

 

 

-¿Qué no crees ganar?-

 

 

Milo bufo molesto y apretó los dientes con fuerza-. ¡Me parece bien!, pero solo te daré mi auto si es antes de que se lo asignen a él. Pero, si a Spira lo golpean cuando shaka ya trabaje con Death Mask. Tu….-lo señalo, había empezado a hablar sin estar de todo seguro de que pedir-. Tu…serás mi esclavo por dos días.

 

-¡Hecho!- Mu saludo con fuerza la mano de Milo con una sonrisa segura. La posibilidad de Death Mask golpeando a Spira en ese momento eran bajas, por no decir nulas, y él se aseguraría de eso. Además Death Mask rara vez golpeaba a un psiquiatra que no lo estuviera atendiendo, así que era virtualmente imposible que Shaka o Spira, pudieran ser golpeados si no atendían.

 

-¡Yo también le entro!-grito emocionado Dohko. Apretó el cono, derramando el agua que aun contenía y lo tiro en el cesto de basura. –Si ambos novatos terminan con la cara partida me darán sus bonos- señalo alternamente a ambos.

 

 

-si…- acepto de inmediato Milo, desviando su vista hacia Mu- No creo que gane.

 

 

-Porque no…- acepto igualmente Mu, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Dohko.

 


End file.
